guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thunderfist's Brass Knuckles
Changed picture, i think it's more visible here And they come with a empty inscription slot (mine did anyways) Z4nd 16:30, 24 August 2007 (CDT) A bit of trivia that could be added: the name "Thunderfist" may come from the character known as Corin Thunderfist from C.S. Lewis's The Chronicles of Narnia. Corin received the surname via his proficiency at boxing. --Ebonywolf21 is it possible to add adrenalin + inscription? and will it work during boxing? :I'm wondering if the dagger mastery requirement will remain after the preview event - it seems rather odd that items for a multi-class activity would favour one specific character class --'Snograt'' 01:13, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::I dont think it favours the class as the damage you do is set according to the skills u use. I believe however that daggers were the only 2 handed weapon that would fit the genre of brass knuckles, and decided to make it so u could use it as an assassin. Im not complaining as I kinda like the skin, and it gives my sin heroes a dagger set 2 use. Luminarus 09:06, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Niftyness... you can't salvage this item normally, but if you stick a modifier on it, it gives you the option to salvage the modifier off. (You don't get the normal "Salvage for crafting materials" option.) I've currently got myself a sweet set of Thunterfist's Brass Knuckles of Fortitude. I'm surprised they didn't make them do Blunt damage though, seems like a no-brainer... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:32, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::So they can't be destroyed when salvaging? --Sair 17:54, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I haven't actually salvaged anything off, so I don't know. And I'm not quite sure if I want to risk it with my only pair, currently. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:06, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Well yes, that's why I was asking first ;p --Sair 12:47, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Seems like they don't get destroyed while salvaging... I salvaged my Furious and Brawns over Brains mod off it without any problem even though it said there was a 44% chance of breaking. 70.231.248.130 00:32, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::This is no longer true. I salvaged an inscription off of mine and they were destroyed. Xylia 19:19, 12 September 2007 (CDT) The skill damage IS altered by these, I sometimes do 100 damage (with 12 Dagger Mastery) with the Uppercut skill. --84.24.206.123 11:54, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I highly recommend a Furious mod on these, as it helps build up the other boxing skills faster. Works great for me. ~ J.Kougar 17:21, 25 August 2007 (CDT) How about.....-5 Energy 15% damage mod? To help the stand up skill. VendingMachine 00:55, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :I put a -5 Energy, 15% damage mod... I still started with 15 Energy instead of 10. 70.231.248.130 23:18, 3 September 2007 (CDT) The perfect mods would be Furious and Fortitude with Brawn over Brains inscription TheDrunkenHobo :Fortitude doesn't matter in the tournament, because your health is always set to 500 no matter what (that overrides any health bonuses or minuses). And +armor won't matter against the brawling skills. Suffix mod doesn't really matter at all, basically (not for boxing at least). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:51, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::But your opponents don't use boxing skills. They use their regular skills. Sirocco 15:43, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::hmm, guess it all depends. I think your armor might get reset while brawling too, otherwise caster classes would be at a disadvantage; we can test it out when the game's released (equip a weapon with no armor boost, then switch to a weapon with an armor boost and see if that damage changes). Sundering might be worth testing too, even, and I already know Vampiric works well (guildmate didn't know he needed to use the Knuckles, so he just beat everyone using a vampiric scythe). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 10:55, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Armor doesn't get reset, I took significantly more damage with my rit in the extravaganza than I did with my warrior. Is it just me or does it seem wrong that these are slashing instead of bashing damage? It just doesn't make sense lol. I guess they didn't want to give sins the ability to do bashing damage or something. :You mean Blunt? Yeah, I was complaining about that the moment I got them. Warriors get a Blunt sword, why not 'Sins? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 01:45, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::The worst part of all I think is that, because they do "slashing" damage, they make the slashing sound when you hit people. It's very.. disillusioning. I have to wonder why they changed the damage type at all instead of just leaving it as piercing if it couldn't be blunt 20:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) i am doing only 99 damage with a vampiric(3/-1) Vengance is mine of dagger mastery in a uppercut with dagger mastery 12 with my monk....i also recommend a sundering or furius prefix...haven't tested the Brawlsoverbrain crlshn :So it's proven that furious works? What about zealous and sundering? Has anyone tested? Zeek Aran 18:06, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::has anyone ever used elemental mods (ebon, fiery, shocking,icy) in brawling? Zero kyos Unique? This item is currently listed as a unique item, probably because of it's name, but It is gold and moddable. Any thoughts on whether it deserves to be listed as unique? I personally think it should be taken out of the EotN Uniques list. Bo Fairfield AMP 10:08, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't drop from anywhere, right? If it doesn't drop from chests/enemies, and only from one place, it fits 'unique' I would think. Zeek Aran 02:38, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::I think this is more of a "Special" category... we don't list weapons like the Tengu Daggers or Destroyer Daggers as unique, even though they're gained through special means and don't drop. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''Jïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 14:04, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Since neither The Bison Cup nor Zehtuka's Horn are listed as Uniques, I don't see why Thunderfist's should be either. 14:09, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::*Promptly places foot in mouth* 14:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC)